Pertanyaan Malam
by BLamperouge
Summary: Semalam lagi waktu dihabiskan mereka bersama. Hanya saling mendekap dan berbagi kehangatan, tidak lebih dari itu. Di malam yang singkat itu Petra menanyakan semua pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya. Apa jawaban yang ia dapat? Kenapa setelahnya ia bahkan tidak mampu menutup matanya? RIVETRA fic Genre dan rating mungkin gak pas.


Pertanyaan Malam

.

Semalam lagi waktu dihabiskan mereka bersama. Hanya saling mendekap dan berbagi kehangatan, tidak lebih dari itu.

Di malam yang singkat itu Petra menanyakan semua pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya. Apa jawaban yang ia dapat?

Kenapa setelahnya ia bahkan tidak mampu menutup matanya?

.

 **Shingeki no Kyojin ©Hajime Isayama**

 **Original Story By BLamperouge-kun (Ai Aisha)**

Warning : typo(s), OOC, AU, EYD, kegajean cerita, alur ngebut dan segala kekurangan lainnya yang dijamin akan mengganggu kegiatan baca-membaca Anda. Harap siapkan diri *dihajar masa*

Pair : Levi/Petra.

.

.

Laki-laki itu tak sedikitpun melonggarkan pelukannya. Matanya terpejam menyembunyikan manik khas miliknya. Kali ini tidak ada ekspresi dingin seperti biasanya. Napasnya menderu terdengar seperti musik penghantar tidur ditelinga gadis dalam pelukannya. Malam masih cukup panjang. Sekitar tiga jam lebih sebelum menyambut kedatangan subuh. Dengan itu gadis berambut pirang stowberry masih bisa pergi kedunia mimpinya.

Petra tidak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali garis dada bidang yang mendekapnya hangat. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk gadis itu, terbangun di tengah malam hanya untuk menatap wajah laki-laki yang mendekapnya. Alasannya mudah saja, agar si laki-laki yang mendekapnya tidak mengetahui kegiatan rahasianya.

Wajahnya tidur itu luar biasa damai.

Kulitnya putih dan bersih.

Pelukannya sangat hangat.

Aku―

Petra tidak hanya menghabiskan beberapa menit bahkan sampai satu jam untuk mengangagumi laki-laki itu secara rahasia.

―mencintaimu heichou.

Terlalu sulit untuk Petra Rall membayangkan seorang yang nampak sangat dingin―kadang berucap seenaknya dan mimim ekspresi―seperti heichounya itu bisa memeluknya erat seperti malam ini―dan malam-malam sebelumnya. Petra bukan ingin bilang, laki-laki itu keluar dari karakternya―Heichou bahkan masih menunjukan wajah amat datar itu padanya. Laki-laki itu hanya sulit ditebak.

Petra merasakan degup jantungnya semakin cepat. Kulitnya disapu angin tapi dingin tidak sampai menusuk kulitnya karena kehangatan yang dibagi laki-laki bersurai hitam itu. Petra menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senyum manis miliknya.

Aku―

―mencintaimu, Levi Ackerman.

Petra ingin bertanya sesekali pada laki-laki itu. Beberapa pertanyaan yang terdengar sangat bodoh dan Petra sangat yakin Levi tidak akan menjawabnya. Selakipun Levi menjawab, pasti akan jauh dari harapan Petra. Bagaimanapun juga berkata-kata romantis bukan karakter laki-laki yang satu itu.

Perta mendongak. Dengan bola mata indah miliknya ia meneliti tiap lekuk wajah lelaki bersurai hitam itu. Sempurna dan begitu menganggumkan, begitulah pikirnya. Oh, dunia memang kejam seperti yang Mikasa bilang. Apalagi itu dunia mereka yang sedang di kelilingi tembok besar, dunia yang dibatasi kebebasan umat manusia, dunia dimana sedikitpun tidak ada tempat tenang. Tapi, dunia juga sangat indah. Walau dikelilingi dinding Petra masih bisa merasakan cinta.

Dunia ini membawa Petra bertemu dengannya. Dunia sempit mereka membuat Petra bisa selalu berada disampingnya. Dunia kejam mereka meminta Petra mencintainya. Dinia itu... masih menginjinkannya berjuang bersama laki-laki yang dikaguminya.

"Heichou, kenapa kau memilihku?" Petra mengatakan pertanyaannya. Oh ayolah, katanya manusia tidak bisa menahan keingitahuannyakan? Lagi pula dia yang ditanyai sedang tidur, Petra tidak butuh jawaban hanya ingin mengatakan pertanyaan yang selalu mengganggunya. Tidak salahkan Petra menanyakannya. "Kenapa kau ingin setiap malam aku menemanimu? Kenapa kau begitu erat memelukku? Dan terakhir, apa―"

―kau takut bila aku pergi?

Levi membuka matanya. Petra sontak langsung kembali menatap dada bidang lelaki itu. Dia yang bersurai pirang stowberry menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Rasanya Petra ingin menghilang saat itu juga. Rasanya Petra ingin memanggil satu titan untuk segera menelannya. Memalukan!

"Katakan!"

Tidak mungkin Petra bisa mengatakan pertanyaan terakhirnya. Entah kenapa dibagian itu terdengar begitu bodoh dan Petra tidak ingin merasakan malu lebih dari ini. Pikirkan. Pikirkan pertanyaan lain Petra, sebab kalau Levi memaksa dia tidak bisa mengelak.

"Katakan yang terakhir, Petra."

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tolong Petra.

"Apa yang kau suka selain kopi?"

Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Tolol Petra.

"Aku harus menjawabnya?" Suara khas laki-laki itu terdengar begitu menusuk hati Petra. Tentu dia mau Levi menjawabnya, tapi dia tidak punya hak juga untuk itu. Kejadian ini tidak di rencanakan sebelumnya. Petra masih belum menyiapkan dirinya―kalau jawaban Levi bisa saja meruntuhkan harapannya―mental Petra bisa jatuh kapan saja. Dia belum cukup kuat untuk itu.

"Ti-tidak harus heichou. Ta-tadi aku hanya tidak bisa tidur, jadi merancau asal."

"Kalau begitu aku mau bertanya. Dengarkan baik-baik, aku tidak akan mengulanginya." Oke Petra siap. Dia mulai menajamkan pendengarannya dan mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan lelaki itu.

"Kenapa kau memilihku?" Levi memulai pertanyaannya dan Petra bengong ditempat. Mata madunya lurus menatap mata laki-laki didepannya. "Kenapa setiap malam kau mau menemaniku? Kenapa kau mau saja menerima pelukanku?"

"Eh?" Itukah pertanyaan Petra yang diganti objek penjawabnya. "A-aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Tidak harus. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, jawaban apapun yang kau jawab―untuk pertanyaan itu―akan sama dengan jawabanku untukmu."

Petra kalah telak. Dibalik wajah datar Levi dia pasti tersenyum puas melihat tanggapan gadis didepannya. Obrolan tengah malam mereka berhenti disitu. Levi kembali tidur dan Petra masih mematung dalam pelukannya.

Pertanyaan Levi akan membunuh Petra..

Kenapa Petra memilihnya? Karena Petra mencintainya.

Kenapa setiap malam Petra mau menemaninya? Karena Petra mencintainya.

Kenapa Petra mau saja menerima pelukan Levi? Karena Petra mencintainya.

Jawaban apapun yang kau jawab, akan sama dengan jawabanku untukmu. Berarti Levi juga―

Seperinya besok pagi Petra akan siap bertemu dengan kantung mata yang menghitam diwajahnya. Matanya sedikitpun tidak bisa dipejamkan. Detak jantungnya lebih heboh dari sebelumnya apalagi ketika merasakan sensasi sapuan napas hangat Levi yang menyapu kuit wajahnya. Ow, Petra mulai gila dan Levi harus bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Wajahnya sudah memerah melebihi benda-benda merah yang ia kenal. Satu pertanyaan lagi muncul di kepala Petra. Heichou, kenapa wajahmu sangat dekat denganku. Petra menutup mulutnya kuat. Tidak lagi, tidak lagi. Dia tidak akan mengatakannya.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan terakhirmu?" Ujar lelaki itu dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Eh?"

"Aku suka pembuat kopiku."

Apa yang kau suka selain kopi? Levi bilang dia suka pembuat kopinya―itu adalah Petra. Itu pertanyaan acak yang teramat bodoh untuk di ucapkan tapi hasil jawabannya benar-benar membuat Petra Rall meledak di tempat.

Fin

Apa ini? apa ini bisa disebut fanfic?

Maaf bangat ini jelek bangat. Saya tak bisa tidur sehabis ngeliat wallpaper hape yang nampakin muka dua umat manusia ini. Dan akhirnya buat fic ini dalam sekejap orz. Jelek, kacau, abal, aneh, de el el kan?

Fanfic perdana disini nih. Masih sangat jelek, mohon bantuannya dan bimbingannya sempai-san-tachi..


End file.
